


Early Morning Discussions

by Geenee27



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Phrack Fucking Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geenee27/pseuds/Geenee27
Summary: Phryne is feeling 'feisty', however the Inspector is not where he is supposed to be.





	Early Morning Discussions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, not because I am particularly talented at writing good smut, but as an homage to the brilliant people who came up with the idea of PFF and those who have carried the torch for two years. You are my heroes.  
> Happy 2nd Anniversary to Phrack F**king Friday.

The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher slowly blinked her eyes open and took in the cool, dark ambiance of her boudoir. It was a perfect sanctuary in this moment. Especially after a tumultuous night of chasing villains and arriving home very late in the early morning hours. There was nothing she wanted to do more than to sink into her fluffy bed and sleep the day away. Well, that was not entirely true, there was always one other thing she wanted to do more.

 

The curtains were still drawn and Phryne blessed her Dot for not disturbing her too early this morning. And it must still be early because she could faintly hear the sound of delivery carts labouriously rumbling up and down the lanes, tending to various business transactions. She was puzzled as to why she had woken so early because she was sure she had not been dropped off by Bert and Ces until around three am. Perhaps the events of the night before had produced a higher then usual amount of adrenaline because it felt as if it was still coursing though her. She she felt very alert and to her amusement very... ah... stimulated. Nothing like the thrill of the chase to heighten all your senses and... desires. She recognized the wonderful ache between her thighs and as a devilish twinkle grew in her eyes, she remembered she had a very favourite way to scratch that itch.

 

She reached up and stretched languidly, reveling in the feel of the soft sheets caressing her bare skin, skin that was already tingling in anticipation. And rolled over to meet the morning head on, so to speak. Unfortunately the pillow beside hers was sans head and the other half of the bed unoccupied.

 

Well, that was ... _inconvenient_. Phryne was no stranger to the art of self pleasure and enjoyed it immensely but this morning she was feeling a little... feisty and simply had a more physical _pas de deux_ in mind. Darn the man and his sense of duty. He was probably still at the scene, making sure all the details were sorted and protocols followed to the letter.

 

She huffed. So he had not come to bed or perhaps had slipped home for a quick shower and change of clothes before heading to the station. She hummed as she pondered her next step. She could arise, get ready for the day, have Mr. B prepare a nice breakfast basket and go to the station to discuss the case; because it did not look like she was going to be able to settle at this point.

 

If she was honest, what she would really like to do is breeze into his office, lock the door behind her, sweep everything off his desk, bend him back over it and ravish the man till he begged for mercy. However, that was wishful thinking, his place of work **so far** had been off limits. Damn. This was intolerable.

 

She reached down and found that the soft, sensitive folds at the apex of her legs were wet from fantasizing about that desk scenario, so she closed her eyes and slowly stroked them against her clit with her fingers as she imagined all kinds of debauchery in his office. The wonderful sensations built and coiled in her until they peaked and she felt the glorious release she sought, embracing the ripples of her orgasm that spread throughout her core. Savouring wave after wave of aftershock, she lay there in bliss until they eventually slowed, then burrowed again into her covers.

 

It was not enough however to lull her back to sleep. She still felt keyed up so she tossed the blankets aside and decided a nice warm bath might be the answer to her restlessness. Enfolding her nakedness in her black silk robe, she headed to the en suite, determined to soak her sulk away, enveloped in a mist scented with lavender or perhaps eucalyptus oil.

 

Dorothy, hearing her mistress was up and about, knocked softly on the boudoir door and peeked in.

 

“Can I prepare a bath for you miss? And perhaps bring a breakfast tray afterwards?”

 

“No thank you Dot, I can manage. I'm hoping a nice relaxing soak will allow me to get back to sleep. It must be early ?”

 

“Just going on nine miss. You and the Inspector must have had a very long night.”

 

“Has the Inspector been home this morning, Dot?”

 

“Not that I've noticed, Miss.”

 

Dorothy closed the door again and quietly returned to the kitchen, hoping her mistress would be able to get some rest.

 

Phryne ran her bath water, adding the oils as the tub filled. She let her robe pool to the floor, stepped in, leaned back until the water was just to her chin and closed her eyes.

 

*********

 

Phryne startled awake and realized that she had been luxuriating for quite some time as the water had cooled. However, her muscles felt relaxed and her mind calmer and she smiled as she recalled the image of ravishing a certain Detective Inspector. How was it that she wanted this man so passionately, she thought as she shook her head and stood. She reached for a towel and wrapped it around herself, observing that Dorothy must have peered in and hung up her robe. Opening the en suite door she stepped out into the bedroom and stopped.

 

Lying half on his stomach and half on his right side, diagonally sprawled across the full width of the bed, was the person she had been seeking in the early hours of the morning. His head was nestled in her pillow and his legs scissored across to his side of the bed. Chestnut curls fell around the pillow, his right hand resting underneath it, his left hand, wrapped in a bandage she noted, lying beside his nose. He had forgone his pajamas top and was wearing only the deep blue silk bottoms, although barely. There were lying very low on his hips and Phryne was able to savour a lovely view of his left hip bone and the top of the firm globes of his arse.

 

Well, just when she thought she had gotten her urges somewhat sated for the moment this tableau appears. Really, the man just didn't play fair. Oh, she so desperately wanted to wake him but chided herself to let the poor man sleep, besides he would be much more useful to her with a little rest, she reasoned. It made her smile.

 

Phryne quietly donned a silk slip, wrapped her robe around her once again and tiptoed to the bedside. Jack had managed to fling all the bedclothes to the floor in his haste to collapse, so she collected the top-sheet and gently draped it over him. He did not stir and it took all her control to resist the urge to touch him.

 

She straightened and as she made to withdraw, a bandaged hand suddenly shot out and softly grabbed her wrist.

 

“Where... think you're going?”, came the deep, hoarse mumble.

 

“I was just going...”

 

“I have a need to discuss... something... with you...,”

 

“Oh...,” Phryne racked her brain, what had she done now? She was pretty sure she had behaved herself last night at the crime scene. For the most part. Probably. Maybe.

 

“...In bed,” he patted the mattress beside him. He still had not opened his eyes but she noticed the side of him mouth had slowly started to lift.

 

“Oh really, Inspector. Well I have... a need to discuss something with you as well. “ She shrugged the robe off her shoulders and slipped under the sheets and into his arms. When she breathed in his scent and felt the quick beating of his heart, she was lost.

 

Distracting him with soft kisses to the hollow at his neck, she slowly slipped her hand into the waistband of the back of his pajamas pants and caressed the soft skin of his arse. His deep hum spurred her on as she then slid her hand around the inside of the waistband to his hips and elegantly peeled them down his legs. She reveled in his warm skin and soon felt quite heated herself as his hands found the hem of her slip, which he raised and deftly and swiftly removed. She arched as he softly palmed her breasts and bent to kiss and suckle her aroused nipples with reverence. Phryne vocalized her pleasure at his attentions and then he was slowly, effortlessly pulling her on top of him as he lay back and moaned loudly as she seated herself on his erection fully. She leaned down and brushed his lips with her smile as his weary eyes opened, full of tenderness.

 

“I thought you would never get home.”

 


End file.
